Missing
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Where's Rachel Berry? She's missing! :O Gasp! Please, please review or I won't write any more!
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, guys, please read and review. Note that this is post A Very Glee Christmas but pre The Sue Sylvester Shuffle._

"So you guys did good at the game?" Kurt asked as he painted Tina's nails a dark purple, which popped with her highlights, which she had switched to light blue the day before.

"Yeah!" Quinn said enthusiastically. "The guys did great, we're totally gonna cream the other time in the final game! And the cheerleaders were great too, if I do say so myself."

After Quinn's pregnancy, she stayed friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, and Tina. She didn't even want to light herself on fire anymore when she saw Rachel. The girls had developed a close bond, seeing as how Rachel's long lost mother adopted Quinn's baby.

"Well, I do have to say that the cheerleading squad is quite good, Quinn, but I do have to say, seeing as how you are the captain, maybe you can talk to Coach Sylvester about getting less revealing uniforms, since you distract the football team from the game with those tiny skirts, and besides, that tiny uniform is what got you in trouble last year…" Rachel ranted.

"Save the ranting," Mercedes told Rachel.

Rachel shot Mercedes a Look, which the black girl returned. Rachel then saw the time on Mercedes' digital alarm clock, and she jumped up.

"Shoot, I have to go home!" Rachel called. "I have some vocal exercises to do, and then I have to post my daily video of 'Just Dance' and post it to Myspace. Plus, I have to scheme some ways of making Finn jealous. Bye!"

She gathered her stuff and left.

The three remaining girls and Kurt had a fun time. The next morning, they woke up and just lounged in Mercede's bedroom in their pajamas, flipping through fashion magazines.

"That poor girl," Kurt said, shaking his head at a picture of Taylor Swift wearing a long aquamarine blue dress to the 2010 Grammies. "She has no fashion sense whatsoever."

"Yeah."

Just then, there was the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" Mercedes called.

Mrs. Jones came in, followed by a man that looked geeky and had glasses. It was one of Rachel's dads Scott.

He sat down uncomfortably on the bed. "Is Rachel here?" he asked, desperation on his face.

They all shook their heads. "Rachel said she was just visiting and that she was going home when she left," Quinn offered.

Scott nodded. "That's what she told us too, but we thought that maybe she just changed her mind and decided she wanted to spend the night after all. The thing is… Rachel did not come home last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stopped cold, staring in disbelief at Scott. They each could remember at least one time that they had wished that Rachel would disappear off the face of the Earth, and before Quinn had gotten pregnant she had prayed to God for it every night. She had remembered being glad that Shelby didn't want to stay in touch with Rachel, since she didn't want her daughter to have long term permanent damage.

Meanwhile, in some grand old house in Lima, Rachel Berry shivered in a dark basement. Rachel remembered… Remembered the horribleness of what had happened to her.

Mrs. Jones's had warmly said goodbye to Rachel, giving her a big hug, and offering one of Mercede's coats, since it was winter and all Rachel had on was a pink tank top and a plaid skirt, but Rachel had declined the offer, also declining the offer of taking home the remains of last night's chicken stir fry, telling Mrs. Jones that her and her dads were vegans.

She stepped outside into the frigid, cold night, looking up longingly at the lit bedroom, where she could see Quinn laughing and throwing her head back, her hair cascading. She wanted to go back inside with her friends, and she had been in love with the head cheerleader since they were in 7th grade, even when she was pregnant, but she reminded herself firmly that she had work to do, and, after all, she had always been proud of herself for being firm and disciplined. She would need those skills if she wanted to make it to Broadway.

She was frightened as she walked to her car, but she told herself there was really nothing to be afraid of, and this was a great opportunity to pretend she was in a horror movie and was about to get stabbed. She walked, some menacing horror movie music playing in her head, but, as she breathed in sharply, preparing to let out a long, bloodcurdling scream… In a low tone, of course, because she didn't want Mrs. Jones to hear and think something had actually happened to her… A dark hooded figure jumped in front of her, and she let out a scream. Except this time, it was real.

She caught a glimpse of the face, but it wasn't anyone she recognized. It was a man.

The diva turned around and began to run, but she was short and had short legs, and he quickly caught up to her.

He tied her arms behind her back, and put a bandanna around her mouth. He led the brunette to the curb and shoved her roughly into a car. Rachel struggled, but it was useless. Her hands were immobile.

She remembered pulling up to a big old airy house and the man forced her into it. If she wasn't so frightened to die (after all, she never would be able to be a big star on Broadway or get together with Quinn,) she might love to explore the house. But now was not the time, and would probably never be.

The house was filled with light and very airy, but Rachel felt a dark numbing cloud settling over her. A woman with light brown hair, who she didn't recognize either, smiled at the man. She had a large butcher knife in her hands, and she was cutting up carrots and potatoes for dinner.

The man opened the basement door, and he reached with one hand and shoved her down the steep stone stairs, yelling as she hit the bottom with a crunching thud. The man shut the door and she heard the tiny click as he locked it.

Rachel groaned. Her leg was twisted from her twisting it the wrong way as she flew down the stairs. She looked around. There was concrete everywhere. It was dark, and the floor was hard. She managed to slide over to a spot in the corner and she sat there, rocking back and forth. Two hours and she heard the door opening and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She longed for it to all be a joke, an April Fools joke two months early. However, deep down in her heart she knew it wasn't.

The woman was coming down the stairs. She had a glass of dirty tap water, a piece of moldy, hard bread, and a piece of hard cheese. She set the food in front of Rachel and left without saying a word.

Rachel wrinkled her nose, but she figured it was better to eat moldy food and get sick than to eat nothing and starve to death, so she took the bread, nibbling on it. It was so hard she almost cracked her teeth. She didn't want this to be her new life!

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Please review it, that makes my world go round! And also, can you tell me any ideas you'd like to have in the story? I'm not really sure what direction I want to go in with the plot. Also, how long do you think it should be? Thanks, love!_


	3. Chapter 3

The girls immediately began to freak out as the impact of those two little words… Rachel's missing… Set in. Quinn jumped up, her blond ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Well, let's look for her!" she insisted. "Including Rachel's dads and Mercede's parents, there are 8 of us. We'll set over the town. This is not a big town, we should find her soon, and we'll go in pairs so whoever took Rachel doesn't take us soon. Ok?"

"Ok," they all nodded. Quinn paired up with Mercedes, Tina with Kurt. Rachel's dads paired up, and Mercedes's parents paired up. Then they called Santana and Brittany and they paired up. Finn, even though he was mad at Rachel at the moment, agreed to join the search.

Quinn lightly touched Mercedes on the arm, causing her to spin around.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go to Puck's first," she said in her sweet voice.

"Why?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyes and glancing down to Quinn's once more flat stomach, and her thighs, which had finally been lasered of all their stretch marks, thankfully to Quinn's mom, and her skin, which had finally been tanned and toned to the intensity it had been before she got pregnant.

"Ew no, I'm not planning on making any more babies with Puckerman," she said, wincing. "Actually, I'm not planning on making any more babies with anyone until I'm married. But he is with Rachel, and I think he'd take the news better if he received it face to face from someone who he, um, knows good."

"Yeah, he knows you good," Mercedes giggled. "Knocking someone up and then watching them in the delivery room is nothing to be taking lightly."

"Just because I'm not pregnant anymore doesn't mean I'm not still sensitive about it," she said, smirking. "And besides, Rachel's missing! There's no time to joke around."

Everyone dressed, and then Quinn and Mercedes headed out to Quinn's nice Porsche, which was a guilt gift from her mother, which nicer than her old Toyota, which had also been a very nice car.

They drove to Puck's house. Quinn winced as she pushed the bell, since she had wished with all her might that she would never have to stand in this position ever again.

"Yeah?" Puck answered the door, wearing a tank even though it was something like 5 below 0 outside. "What's up, Blondie?"

"Stop it," she snapped. "Me and Mercedes have something to… Talk to you about." She stepped in and sat on the couch. His mother was at the dining room table, crocheting, and his little sister Sarah was on the floor playing with her red haired doll. Quinn hadn't liked Sarah when she lived here, because she was a brat and constantly stole Quinn's makeup because her mother told her she was too young for makeup, but Quinn had a soft spot for children in her heart ever since she gave up Beth.

"It's Rachel."

"What about her."

"She's missing."

"WHAT?"

With that, he started to cry for the third time in his life.

_Like it? Hate it? Review it? Sorry it was so crappy, I was tired!_


	4. Chapter 4

Puck sat there with his head in his hands, crying. Quinn and Mercedes felt uncomfortable, but about five minutes later Quinn came over and put her head in his hands.

"Everything I love I end up losing!" he whispered, looking up at Quinn with a sad look that would destroy the coldest hearted bitch on Earth.

"It's alright," Quinn told him. "You don't lose everything."

He shook his head. "Yes I do. I… I loved my dad, and then he left. All the girls that stick by me just stand by me for the sex, and they're all sluts. Mercedes broke up with me. Quinn, you… You don't want anything to do with me now that you gave Beth up! And now, Rachel, she's gone and been kidnapped and I'll never see her again… And the last time I saw her I was grumbling because she wouldn't let me get past 2nd base!"

"Puck, everything's going to be okay. We'll find Rachel. We've got a search party going on right now!"

"I want to help!" he demanded, jumping up from the couch.

Quinn laughed. "Oh, I knew you would, silly!" Puck loved seeing Quinn laugh. She would get all carefree and would step down from her role of HBIC. She would throw her head back, and her ponytail would bounce happily or her loose hair would cascade freely down her back. It was a very happy sight.

"Here," she told him. "You can partner up with Finn. We have everyone partnering up so whoever took Rachel won't take one of us too."

"No!" Puck said. "I'm… I'm not going with that stupid lump. He's gonna beat the crap out of me! I made out with one of his girlfriends and got the other pregnant!"

"I think he's forgiven you," Quinn told him. "And it's either you go with him or we all sit here and Rachel never gets found."

"Alright, I'll… I'll go with Finn!" he said quickly.

"And we'll help too," she said, smiling as she set her crocheting down. "Me and Sarah will partner up. Right, Sarah?"

"I guess," the little girl mumbled, pouting that she would have to abandon her dolls.

"Good!" Quinn said. "Come on, let's go!"

Mercedes and Quinn searched and searched. For five days, they searched for Rachel, only stopping to eat a little and get a little shut eye. They didn't even go to school. The others in the search party did the exact thing. School was put off in honor of Rachel.

Quinn and Mercedes were zipping through the suburbs in Quinn's Porsche, the windows down, when they heard something coming from inside one of the houses. Quinn parked on the sidewalk. It sounded just like a familiar diva's high F screams.

"Oh, stop it! Stop! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Shut up, you little slut!" a man's voice boomed. Quinn looked around. "Come on!" she said, tugging on Mercedes's arm, and they crawled out of the car and ran down the immaculate lawn, looking up at the huge grand home.

Quinn ran to one of the windows which undoubtley was the basement. "Alright!" Quinn said. "We're gonna get one of the windows open and I'm going to drop down into the basement, ok. If I tell you it's ok to come down, you can follow me. If I get hurt, you run and save yourself!"

"Look, I can't…" Mercedes began to say.

"Just do it!" Quinn interjected. Mercedes bit her bottom lip but nodded.

Quinn leaned down and took a bobby pin out of her hair. She began fiddling with the latch of the window, and after several tedious minutes, she was allowed to open up the window with a loud creak.

"Alright," Quinn said, putting one of her black high topped shoes on the edge of the window.

"1... 2... 3...!" She whispered quietly, and on 3, she slid through the open window into the basement. She landed on something cushiony. She realized it was a bean bag chair.

She got up, and then yelled, "Ok, Mercedes, all clear! You'll land on a bean bag chair!"

She slid through the window and onto the chair, but Mercedes had a rougher landing, because she was heavier than Quinn.

"Quinn? Mercedes?" a little voice piped up. Quinn walked around and found one Rachel Berry on a couch, her face wet with tears.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she said. "I've been trapped down here for nearly a week in the dark all alone, and all I had to eat was dirty water and moldy bread!"

"What happened to your leg?" asked Quinn, staring at the blanket that Rachel had wrapped around her leg. Quinn realized it was a badly made splint.

"I… I broke my leg!" Rachel whispered.

"We have to get you to the hospital!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"But first we need to find some identity of who lives here." Quinn began to look around. "Their must be a light switch somewhere around here." She finally found one and stepped on her toes to reach it. She pulled the cord and a dim light enveloped the underground room.

"Mercedes, find a way for us to get out of here," Quinn told Mercedes as she looked around. While Mercedes looked for a way for her and Quinn to scale the walls while holding Rachel, Quinn zipped through the room, going through everything, and, in frustration, throwing them down onto the ground.

She opened a large drawer and began sifting through the numerous papers and other documents. Finally, she found something.

"Hey, guys, I found something!" she called, pulling it out of the drawer. It appeared to be a marriage liscence, where a guy named Mikey Rios married a girl named Maria Desbomb. The captain of the Cheerios searched further and found a yellowing newspaper clipping in the bottom of the drawer. The date read 15 years ago, when Quinn and the rest of their grade was only 1. Quinn began to scan the article.

_Missing Child_

_Abagail Rios, daughter of Mikey and Maria Rios, disappeared from the grocery store last night._

_"I took my Abby with me to the store to get some carrots to cut up for dinner!" Maria sobbed. 1 minute, she was bobbing at my side, helping me to pick out the brand of carrots I should get, and the next she was gone!"_

_The Rios's are devastated as Abby was their only child and earlier this year they received the unfortunate news that they could no longer bear any more children._

_Mikey was unavailable for interview._

"This is horrible!" Quinn gasped, wishing she could shove the clipping back in the drawer and forget the whole thing. Apparently, that was too loud for Mikey and Maria however, and they had noticed that the light had been switched on, because they opened the door and began to come downstairs.

"What the hell!" Mikey yelled as he and Maria came downstairs. "Mar, sweetheart, people have broken in!"

"We don't want any of your grand possessions!" Quinn said boldly. "We've come to rescue our friend Rachel! Why'd you kidnap her?"

They paused. "We had a daughter, Abby," they said. "She would have been your age if she hadn't been kidnapped and killed."

"They killed her?" Quinn asked. Marie nodded.

"She looked exactly like this girl," Mikey growled. "And why do so many parents get to be happy with their children when we can't?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said. "Look, we won't… Tell anyone about you guys if you just let us go, ok. I know, what happened to Abby sucks. It just completely and totally does! But the same thing has happened to so many other parents. Why don't you form a support group?"

"Those don't help," Mikey scoffed. "And I'm afraid that I'm not letting you guys go free, because you two girls wandered into our trap, and now we'll get to make more parents suffer! You all die!"

Quinn gasped as Mikey and Marie retrieved big butcher knives from their pockets.

"Please don't!" she pleaded.

"Yes."

They ran at her. She flashed a look to Mercedes, who nodded. They managed to grab Rachel, Mercedes getting the feet and legs while Quinn got everything else. Rachel wrapped her arms protectively around Quinn's neck, and they began running up the concrete steps, Mikey and Marie following. Quinn knew what they were doing was risky, that these steps were hard and very steep, and that if they fell backwards they would be stabbed by the knives, but this was there best chance of survival.

They ran through the kitchen and ran outside to Quinn's car.

They drove to the police station, and while Quinn drove, Mercedes called everyone else in the search party and instructed them to go to the police station.

All three girls gave their story to the police officer, and then Quinn told them the names. The officer nodded and said that they would go to trial next week.

The three girls were wrapped in big quilts and forced to drink jasmine tea to get over the shock.

"Quinn!" Salm yelled. He ran to her and gave her a big hug, and Puck did the same to Rachel.

"I missed you so much!" he murmured into her ear.

"Quinn, I have a confession, and I feared that I would never be able to tell you…"

"What?" Quinn asked, turning to face Rachel.

"I'm… I'm in love with you." She leaned over and barely brushed her lips with Quinn's.

"I… I like you too," Quinn said. "But I have Sam and you have Puck. We can't… We can't hurt them!"

Epilogue: Mikey and Marie go to jail and everyone else lives happily ever after. Yea!


End file.
